A fluid injector is known from German patent application DE 10 2008 041 544 A1. CNG direct injector design is a new technology that aims to use DI CNG injection in large scale on automotive passenger car applications with theoretical benefit in terms of emission reduction, including NOx and CO, and improved combustion efficiency. However, no solution for large scale automotive applications is available today.